Shayden: origins in the beginning
by shayden98
Summary: In the begging a huge story based around an oc and crossover of many many things enjoy


A/N Ok I'm new at this and it's my first fic this will be a series but once I get better I should do other stuff also if you don't like OC's based of their creators THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

The story begins...

I'm Shayden I'm just your average guy at an average school far too trusting, never taking things too seriously, I try to find fun and adventure whenever I can anyway... Enough about me enjoy the story.

Opening my eyes I looked out the window to see it was rather cloudy out. I walked over to my Wardrobe and put my clothes on, a light blue zip hoodie, a black space invaders style t-shirt with the words ''I'm gaming on it'' I was wearing some navy blue tracksuit bottoms and runners.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth among other things, looking into the mirror a boy of 14 stared back at me with messy dark brown hair and light grey eyes (Personally I preferred green or blue but I was ok with grey) I flattened some spiked up bits of hair but I went out of my way to leave it untidy.

After having a bowel of weatabix I packed my bag and headed out to school.

On the way I ran into my friend Mark he was wearing red T-shirt, black work trousers, plain black shoes and a black leather jacket that he said made him look cool but I didn't see it to be honest, his hair was smooth for the most part but a bit spiked just above the back of the neck his amber brown eyes almost shining the sunlight. A quick bro-fist later and we kept walking

''Not long now, then you can run around town all you want for a whole week months while I'm still sleeping'' He said Laughed he was right too Halloween was only a couple of weeks away

''I still can't wait till''

''I couldn't imagine why, too cold''

''Well I could say the same for most people and not wanting to get up early but I don't now do I?''

''Well you've never been very... Normal, Patient, is there even a word for what you are?''

At this point I was face palming inside

''Whatever, Anyway got any plans yet?''

''My parents are planning on taking me on a boat trip for a week, wanna come?''

I gave him a blank look and said ''Really? You actually had to ask?''

''Oh right yeah, sorry, listen talk to you later''

''Yeah''

I walked into the L,S,C, and sat down waiting for the bell to go, checking the clock on the shelf I saw it was Thursday

The bell finally went. I left the L,S,C, and went right down the corridor, suddenly feeling some rough wind blow past I looked up and down the corridor it can't have been from outside all the doors were closed and there weren't any windows, maybe there was an invisible gap in the wall I didn't know was there, I decided to hug the wall for a bit to make sure there wasn't any gap at least but something sticky had been smeared on the wall and by course of something now on me.

I kept walking and went outside, I was about to form-class but noticed a load people from my form class walking into the sports hall, so I went and sure enough assembly was on which meant I had to stand still and I couldn't even take out my DS or PSP (Not that I'd brought them with me today) and play some Sonic , I got in line with the rest of my form class and took my dinner ticket as the form teacher Mr, Reel walked past.

One of the teachers stood at a podium against the wall with a microphone on it ''Before we start the school prayer I have been told to inform you that there has been a murder nearby, and that you are not to stray from the grounds during school hours unless accompanied by member of staff' I didn't really care to be honest I mean like if I die that's one less piece of shit the world has to deal with.

After that the day went fairly normally at lunch I just bought a slice of pepperoni pizza, a plate of chips, a chocolate muffin not much I sat down at a round table... not making the joke and you can't make me, with the entirety of my massive group of friends Mark and Terra, Terra was wearing an olive T-shirt, normal black trousers with lots of pockets and a pair of work boots her hair was a sort of mixture between blonde and ginger it was smooth and only about shoulder length and she had piercing emerald eyes. ''So what do you think about this murder thing?'' I came out and asked plainly Terra shrugged her shoulders and Mark just replied ''Probably just their idea of a fun hoax'' ''You think?'' Asked Terra ''Yeah they probably think it'll keep us from leaving school grounds or something you know what time of year it is'' after a few minutes of eating and talking for a bit until the bell went on the way out of the canteen I noticed a weird looking box I that a swear I saw moving I would have taken a closer look but the class I was in was at the on the far end of the school so I had to rush it.

Nothing too eventful happened the rest of the school except I could have sworn I saw a blue gust of wind while sprinting to class

On the way home which I spent mainly daydreaming of drama club and dreading self defense class despite how much I hated it the only person I could blame for it was me I got the idea, I was the one that signed myself up, desperately searched couch cushions and did needless tasks for money to pay for the classes and I was the one that got on my hands and knees to get my mum to let me walk there instead of taking the car. But to be honest it was worth it I wasn't the best at taking hits and was only mildly strong enough to stand my own but I had an amazing talent in speed and reaction time espeacially when I got the adrenaline going

I was halfway home avoiding any dark alleys I could no matter how big a shortcut it was until I heard a strange wheezing noise coming from one as I walked past I decided to take a look in the alley I saw a man that looked a lot like David Tennant he was staring with a mix of fear, anger and determination at some kind of trash can which I had no clue what it was but then I heared a yell coming from the 'trash can' ''EXTERMINATE!'' It was then I relised it with a jolt that he was The Doctor and that was a Dalek obviously I couldn't believe it, but it only took a few seconds for impulse to take over I was searching the alley frantically as the Doctor seemed to be interrogating the Dalek by the time I found a non-see through plastic bag adrenaline took over and like always the world slowed to a snails pace and although not to the same extent I slowed with it. I ran over to the Dalek and pulled the bag over it's eye-stock and head kicked it over yelling ''Run!'' and sprinting after the Doctor  
''Alright whats going on here?'' I asked and as he reached into hiscoat pocket I added

''I know who you are''

''I wish I knew what's your name by the  
way?''

''Shayden, there's a load more coming after us now aren't there?'' I'd asked after doing something that the constant horror movie troop taught me never too do, look behind me in a chase scene  
''yep''  
and then I was dumbfounded yet again when we were both picked up by blue and yellow figures who on further inspection were sure enough Sonic the motha f***in Hedgehog and Tails Prower ''So uh... what'er running from again?'' He asked and before the Doctor had a chance to answer I said in an astonished voice ''A Dalek I'm running from a Dalek with Doctor who and Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the fox... Am I in a coma?'' They all gave me a blank look ''No'' the Doctor answered ''No you're not, but if these kind blue and yellow fellows could stop so you could explain how you know us and they could explain what they are?'' he said giving some look I couldn't identify ''Oh yeah hehe'' Said Sonic ''This should be a safe place to stop Sonic'' said Tails as they began screeching to a halt ''So how DO ya know us kid'' asked Sonic

I started of telling them my name then followed up with an attempt at explaining to them that they were from games and tv shows (A few books too but that might complicate things well more than... you get the idea)

We stood there silence for a while until I looked round and backed off in fear with a loud yelp ''What is it!?'' Asked the Doctor in concern ''W-w-w-WATER I WAS STANDING SO CLOSE I MIGHT HAVE FALLEN IN!'' I yelled pointing towards a small lake right next to were I was just standing, the Doctor gave me a blank look ''So?'' he asked ''I can't swim I sink like a rock like a boulder like a bee in a honey pot, like sugar in tea like a badnik in oil! I don't wanna fall into-into that swimming pool of doom!'' It was then that sonic walked up to me with a grim look on his face and patting me on the back said ''I feel your pain'' the Doctor soon interrupted our bonding time with a simple ''What now?'' Sonic snapped out of his playful depression and said ''Well me and my friends are staying somewhere near town so you could stay with us no doubt that if people saw fictional characters walking around there'd be panic'' ''So I'll meet you where tomorrow?'' I asked ''You sure you wanna get involved? Could get yourself hurt ya know'' ''All the better'' ''Ugh... If I know humans then there's no arguing with them meet us where you met me today same time'' Said the Doctor. ''I'm going to say something completely off topic because I was added in at the last minute and the author couldn't think of a way to add me to the conversation'' said Tails ''What?'' I asked in utter confusion ''What do ya mean?'' ''You just said- Ugh nevermind

And so it was said and done I went home and went about my normal routine daydreaming about the adventure I'd just signed myself up for.

A/N So yeah chapter one I decided to uploaded this as like a really shitty teaser, trailer, thing for the rest of the story, which I won't upload any chapters of untill I've completely finished this story so don't expect to see anything a LONG time since this chapter took me a couple of months alone and and I haven't even started chapter two yet you could suggest I keep a twitter to update you on this but this being my first proper story I doudt you would care


End file.
